


Jealous

by Vaakaarianss



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst, F/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaakaarianss/pseuds/Vaakaarianss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana knew she was being followed, but she didn't know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

the animals of the forest were quiet, too quiet. She hasn't been attacked at all. She was heading back to whiterun, she had some news about the stormcloak rebellion that the jarl needed to know. But she couldn't travel at night, not without a few new wolf pelts anyways.

She knew she was being followed, but she didn't know why. 

She saw him out of the corner of her eye, stalking her from the shadows. She had been gone for a few weeks, it didn't surprise her that _he_ was the one following her. He didn't know she knew he was there yet, and she planned to keep it that way, for now. She found a place off the path, next to a lake. She set up camp, setting a small fire with her magic. She wasnt surprised he was alone either, she had seen the way he stared at her hips when she walked from the companions guild, the way he stared when he thought no one was looking. He got extremely jealous whenever Aela flirted with her, little did he know that it was just for fun. But his face was priceless when it happened. 

She sighed and began undoing the clasps on her armor. Vilkas was handsome, he was smaller than his brother, but smarter. She had flirted with him several times, he had flirted back once or twice, but after she had helped the companions he had been trying to get closer to her. Aela had explained that since they were lycanthropes, once they find someone they feel attracted to, they only want that person. Diana didn't mind that, Vilkas certainly had the right... Assets. She had stripped from her armor and under clothes, she walked into the lake sighing at the welcomed feeling of the water. She took a breath and ducked her head under the water. She reemerged and felt his eyes on her. 

She kept the smirk off her face for now. She slid her hands down her body, her hands cupping around her breasts. She sighed and moved her hair to one side, peeking over her shoulder. " see something you like, Vilkas?" 

She felt his gaze shift and turned around. The companion stood, leaning against a tree, his gaze averted and cheeks red. " you shouldn't be alone out here. Anyone could... Take advantage, of you. " diana smiled and stepped out of the lake, towards him. " then I'm glad you followed me. " Vilkas' eyes roamed her hungrily, the yellow tint of them giving him an animalistic look. She shivered at his gaze and stepped closer to him. " Vilkas...~" Vilkas shuddered and grabbed her hips pulling her against him. Diana wrapped her arms around his neck, whispering in his ear. " i want you~ " Vilkas groaned softly, his grip on her hips tightening, his yellow eyes met her green ones.

" the rest of them will know... " Diana rolled her eyes. " I could care less what they thought, unless it bothers you. " he shook his head. " as long as Aela keeps her hands to herself. " Diana smiled and kissed him softly. " I'm sure she will. " Vilkas smiled and recaptured her lips with his own, pinning her against the tree. She smiled slightly, his tongue pressing against hers. She let out a soft moan grinding her hips against his. Her arousal assaulted his senses, making the strain in his pants even tighter. They broke the kiss, Diana having decided he was wearing too much. Deft hands quickly undid the clasps of his armor and he took over from there. 

The warmth of his body bare against hers made her shiver, he swiftly picked her up and laid her down on her bedroll, before trailing kisses down her neck. His throbbing member pressed against her lower lips pleasantly, making her shiver in delight. She wiggled her hips allowing him to push in further, a soft hiss escaping his lips as he became fully sheathed inside her. She moaned at the pleasant feeling, tilting her neck to allow him better access. He began to thrust, slowly at first, but as he went on he gradually built up the pace. Diana let out a low growl, her thu'um echoing in her voice. " yes! Vilkas harder!~~" she quivered under him as he built up the pace, thrusting into her roughly. Her moaned as her walls clenched around him, her hands running through his dark hair. Diana felt the coil in her stomach come to immense pressure before it snapped. she cried out his name, her back arching, her thu'um showing itself in her voice once more. He bit down on her neck and growled as he came, thrusting into her erratically as he rode out his orgasm. 

He collapsed beside her, both of them panting softly. " by the divines..." Vilkas murmured as he pulled her close. " mm... I love you Vilkas.. " she smiled sleepily, nuzzling into his chest as he pulled some furs over them. " I love you as well Diana. " he kissed her forehead softly before falling asleep beside her. 

~~ End ~~


End file.
